Yugioh, Yugi vs The Fiend
by yugiohlegend
Summary: The children 12 and under from Japan have gone missing, and Yugi's son is one of them. Its up to Yugi and his friends to stop this madness. When Yugi meets with Stacey, things start to get weird. Stacey's son is a day over thirteen. Yet when Stacey's son starts to help his father, he disappears too. Will Yugi and Stacey save their sons and the rest of Japan's younger population.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 18 years since the pharaoh, Atem, left for the Underworld. I remember that day clearly. My wife, Tea, cried so hard after his leave. Atem was one of her best friends. She watched Atem and I face danger head on and defeat every countless villain that came our way. She saw our bond and she loved us for it. Though, that was the past.

After the pharaoh left, we dated through high school and college. We got married and gave birth to a healthy baby boy. We decided to name him Atem to honor our deceased friend. He always smiled and hardly ever cried. He only cried for milk or if his dipper was dirty. It always gave me joy to see my son happy and joyful.

After I won against the pharaoh, the millennium items were supposedly sealed away for all eternity, but about a year after my son was born, I went to Egypt and excavated the site. I had become an archeologist, after graduating from college five years ago, to uncover many mysteries of history. I have been wanting this career almost my whole life, so this was like a dream come true. I had been uncovering many parts of history from Asia to America to China.

After several months of excavation, I struck metal. I cleared away the rubble and saw the millennium rod. I had my excavators clear away the rest of the rubble and reveal the other millennium items on the stoned tablet I placed them in years ago. I retrieved the millennium puzzle and all the other items. It was plain obvious these items no longer held power and were now just pieces of jewelry or decoration. Still, it was nice to uncover pieces of lost memories.

I donated all the items to the Cairo museum, except the puzzle. When my son is old enough to care for his things, I will give him the puzzle. But for now, I decided to keep the puzzle in a very safe place at the house. I want my son to have a piece of himself, so he might be strong and learn to face whatever comes his way. I know he'll grow to be as strong as Pharaoh Atem.

It was evening with the sun peeking over the harbor. It was the most beautiful time of day. This day was even more special, because it was my son's sixth birthday. I had watched my son and he always took care of his toys properly, never breaking them, much to my surprise. I decided to give him the millennium puzzle, especially since he had been begging me to. Sometimes I feel like I spoil him too much.

I remember the day I solved that puzzle. I made a wish to give me real friends. My wish came true and I met Joey Wheeler, then Tristan Taylor; of course I realized later that saving Joey and Tristan from Tetsu was what developed our friendship. After the puzzle was sealed, Joey and I stayed friends and eventually became my best man at my wedding.

All of the sudden, I was snapped back to reality. Tea had walked in with her wedding ring gleaming in the evening dusk. Behind her was my son, Atem Moto, wanting for me to play Duel Monsters with him. Tea kissed me and asked my son to leave us alone for a moment.

My son Atem had my hair and eyes, but Tea's soft face and smile. His hair was cut very short, so it never grew long and spiky like mine did. Tea didn't want to have to deal with such wired hair on a little boy. He wore a white shirt with blue jean overalls and white tennis shoes. His smile always brightened up the room like Tea's did.

"Yugi, Atem wants play and I need to go shopping. Do you mind?" Tea asks.

Since Tea is always the boss in the house, I saluted her jokingly like I was from the military. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" He shouted.

Tea giggled. "You know that I think of us as a team and not a dictatorship." As she is about to kiss me again until her cell phone rang, interrupting us. "Just a moment."

I let Tea answer her cell phone while getting out my deck to play Duel Monsters with my son. Though, I decided to give him the puzzle first, so I also got out the millennium puzzle, which was now in pieces. It didn't have any powers anymore, so it was just a play toy now. I arrived in the kitchen, which had a white tiled floor, a counter on the right leading to the sink, stove, then refrigerator connected to the freezer. The rectangular table was on the left where my son was sitting across. There was a door across from where I was that led outside in the backyard.

"Hi Daddy!" Atem cried out with small wave.

"Hey Atem, I have a present for you," I said and his eyes beamed as soon as he saw the millennium puzzle. "It's yours now, but you must promise to take good care of it. Don't lose a single piece, you understand?"

"Don't worry! I'll take good care of it!"

I couldn't help, but giggle, then said, "happy birthday. I know your party won't be until tomorrow, but I decided to give this to you anyways." I winked.

"Thank you! This is the best present ever!" Atem said happily as he dumped the golden box and the pieces scattered all over the table. I laughed before watching my son assemble the pieces. I taught him how to assemble it, though it was hard and he did become frustrated at times. He did eventually solve it on his own. I know eventually he will learn.

"Keep practicing and you'll get it."

"You wore this around your neck. I want to wear it too."

"Okay, hold on for a second!" I said, then opened the everything drawer to pull out a chain that wasn't as bulky as the one I wore when I was young. I placed the chain through the hole, then placed it around my son's neck. He smiled proudly. I swear, he looks like the younger version of me and the Pharaoh put together!

"Now, I look like you!"

I couldn't help, but laugh all the more. Atem ran to me and I picked him up and held him in my arms as his legs wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help, but smile while holding my son. He had his rare moments of being naughty, but was one of the most lovable kids any parent would ever meet in his/her life. I was a happy man, even with our down moments. Atem was the one that gave me a smile.

That was when I noticed the clouds turning orange and pink. It was now nighttime, but something was making me have goosebumps and I couldn't figure out what. For some reason, I was struck with some sort of cold feeling. My eyebrows furrowed slightly before the sky instantly turned black. That was when Atem's warm body disappeared and his shoes clanked to the floor.

"ATEM!" I cried frantically in shock.

"Yugi, what's going-" Tea asked before staring at the shoes on the floor and Yugi's frantic and shock looking eyes. Tea began screaming bloody murder at that particular moment. Atem was gone!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Youngbountygirl:_ This one was done by me. The rest will be in third person, while the prologue is in first person. I hope you guys don't mind. Anyways, enjoy this next one!**

Pharaoh Atem was laying on the soft grass in the middle of daylight in the Underworld. He was at a wide meadow right in front of the huge palace where all the previous Pharaohs lived. It also contained previous workers, the wives of the Pharaoh's, and the Pharaoh's families. It was slightly modernized, compared to 3000 years ago due to modernize developing, though most of the familiar Ancient Egyptian styles were kept. This was truly a place every Egyptian Pharaoh would call home.

The Underworld held different regions where the spirit of the dead may rest in peace or call home. Atem was in the Ancient Egypt region. The Pharaohs lived in one area of the region while the rest lived in other parts. It depended on each person's lifestyle. Since there was no evil in this region, every person lived happily together.

There were certain disadvantages, advantages for some, about living in this world. For one, nobody could give birth to babies. The other one was if the spirit died at a very young age, which for Atem was very bad. Every person was given the ability to shift age, but only from the age of their death and younger. Atem died when he was 18, so he could only age up from 18-0 years old while everyone else could shift to ages 20-30 years old.

Atem was fine with being one of the youngest Pharaohs of the group, and the shortest. He held the powers of darkness, which was a gift rarely any person or king possessed. This gave Atem somewhat of an importance. There was also the fact he was one of the two Council Kings from the Council of Kings. This gave him a higher power than every Pharaoh, except one.

The Council of Kings was a huge council of the Underworld. It contained members of two royal kings/queens from each region of the Underworld. Each of the kings from the region would choose two of its members once every decade. Atem was one of the chosen for this region due to being generally a wiser and more humble king than all the other Pharaoh's combined. This especially impressed his father, so much he cried.

Atem still remembered first entering the Underworld and rejoining with his cousin and father. He rejoined with his ancient friends, who were loyal to him in the past, despite not deserving it. He almost forgotten how selfish and arrogant he used to be 3000 years ago. Yugi had changed and transformed him into a more humble and merciful king. Atem could never forget his close friend and felt that he owed him everything.

Sitting himself up, Atem took a deep breath of air through his nose, smelling the fragrance. He smiled while opening his eyes. It was beautiful today and one person walked behind him slowly, who would make this day even more better. Atem felt soft lips against his neck before turning and seeing his wife, whom he married after entering the Underworld. Being in this world gave him the time he needed to settle down and fall in love with someone.

Atem had met new people in the Underworld during the past 18 years. One of them was Princess Seruya, who was a past life of Serenity Wheeler 3000 years ago. Atem had heard of Princess Seruya in his past and was even acquainted with her, but they never came close until after entering the Underworld. In fact, she was once betrothed to him before her tragic death at age 16. They decided to marry after reuniting, to keep their marriage oath, and have become close since.

"That tickles," Atem chuckled as Seruya giggled, then snuggled herself close to her husband. He placed one arm around Seruya and held her closer. "I'm glad I married you."

"I am too. It's nicer here than the Assyrian Region," Seruya smirked as she spread her red linen dress with some yellow under the outer material of the dress and belt.

"Are you sure it's not the fact the women here have more freedom?"

"Well... maybe a little," Seruya admitted with a shrug as Atem chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I knew it."

"I love you," Seruya said romantically as she softly kiss Atem's lips before a shadow game by.

"Hey Atem!" A familiar voice greeted. Atem and Seruya turned their heads and faced a young dark skinned man Atem's age. He wore a white man's skirt, a white belt with gold and blue decorations, dark eyes, a happy and childish smile that reminded him of Yugi's almost, a built of a teenager, and kohl around his eyes.

"Ah Tut, glad you could join!" Atem greeted as the two boys clasped their right hands together, grabbing a hold of it like a secret handshake. Tut sat down by Atem's side.

Despite the fact Tut was technically Atem's ancestor, him and Atem still were closer than anyone else. It was hard for Atem to be close friends with anyone, due to his maturity never growing before death. Mahad was fine with being friends, but he treated Atem too much like a king more than a friend. It was nice having someone, who could relate to Atem with being Pharaoh, duty, and responsibility at a young age. Tut was very prideful, like every Pharaoh, but he also held a childish nature to him that made him unique. On top of that, he was also the second king, of the Ancient Egyptian region, who was in the Council of Kings.

"I swear the grownups are giving me a headache. It's like they think we're ten," Tut said.

"You are! You act like one, you sound like one, and-"

"Shut up or die!"

"Never!"

Tut pushed Atem to the ground and was found on top of him and their hands grabbing a hold of the other, trying to take the other one down. Atem smirked, then turned Tut on his back, pinning him down. They were laughing during their whole fight while Seruya found herself laughing at the play fight.

"Both of you stop, this isn't a playground!" Seruya said, still laughing about the whole scene.

"Too bad! We're kings and we can do whatever we want!" Tut said proudly.

"Yeah, like irritating the heck outta ya!" Atem smirked.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Speak for yourself!"

"Pharaoh Atem! Pharaoh Tutankhamun!" Mahad called out, walking to the two young Pharaohs.

"Yes Mahad?" Atem replied, getting up on his feet at the same time Tut did.

"The signal has gone off. It seems that you both are needed for a meeting in the Council of Kings," Mahad declared.

"It isn't our normal yearly duty, something must be up," Tut said with narrowed and determined eyes. He faced Mahad. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry to leave, my love," Atem apologized before kissing Seruya passionately.

"I will prepare a meal for your return," Seruya promised with her childish smile.

"Yum. I will see you until then."

Atem left with Tut and they both walked together to the inside of the grand palace that was as tall as a six story building. They both walked through the hallway and into a room filled with magic stuff like potions, wands, and scrolls filled with spells of different kinds in cupboards like an ancient library. Tut and Atem joined hands and chanted a spell in their native language before finding their bodies transported in some sort of other dimension.

Atem and Tut sat at a table made for two on chairs. It was almost like a college arena or something. It was a huge room in the shape of a circle with tables and chairs lined up along the wall like a coliseum or an arena. All the two chosen kings of the Council of Kings had arrived or had not arrived yet. Most of them were very familiar and appeared in Yugi's World History class. They were all from different countries, religions, and/or cultures. Each region differed based on particularly lifestyle and there were two main kings that were in charge of their region. Some of them never even considered themselves kings at all, since they came from a democracy background, like the USA region, where the two kings considered themselves Presidents.

Though, Atem and Tut were one of the rare young kings, they weren't the only ones of the council. There were other young kings, who died very young as well. It made the boys feel like they weren't completely oddballs, compared to their region where they were the only young Pharaohs. There were almost hundreds of people around talking and gibbering about what was going on and why they were called. The two Pharaohs knew something was terribly wrong. This wasn't their normal meeting after all.

Finally, one of the kings stepped forward and everyone went silent. It was one of the king of the Babylonian region, the second king of this region was Nebuchadnezzar II. This king was called the Supreme King Judai. He held a neat brown haircut, gold eyes, a dark blue tunic, red cape, and some gold wristbands. He was one of the few, who purposely stayed young and didn't shift to look the age 20-30. In fact, he looked to be 15 years old, yet he was very fearful to look at in the eyes.

"I have felt a huge number of souls being delivered into the Shadow Realm! Normally, I would let this slide, but this is a very high amount and I suspect it might have something to do with the recent prisoner that escaped a few days ago," Judai announced.

"You mean Shrone!?" Pope Urban II asked with horror.

"I'm afraid so!"

"FOOL! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND YOUR FORCES TO SEARCH AND CAPTURE HIM!?" Leondias I shouted in rage.

"Cool down, Spartan boy, we're not in battle yet," Menesthus smirked as a few of the other kings laughed quietly.

"Anyways, I did send my forces to look for the beast, but we have found nothing. Shrone is very good with hiding and striking when you least expect. I would think every one of you would know, including a Spartan," Judai said calmly with cold hard eyes.

"We still should not just stand here! We must fight against Shrone!" Leondias I shouted, lifting his sword in the air.

"Not until we know where he is!" Queen Victoria said aloud and plain. Leondias I glared, then slowly sat down.

Atem admired Victoria for her boldness, while also thinking logically. She was very brilliant, but also stern in her morals and beliefs. The look in her eyes always meant to put every man or woman in their place and show great respect or else. She held high standards and held a great amount of pride. She was also the only one her partner, Henry Tudor, could handle and get along with. They both held the same beliefs and standards. That never surprised Atem, Henry Tudor was a reflection of himself, and not just because of his looks.

"I did feel a strong signal of his dark powers attacking the country Japan. I have come to believe that Shrone has taken a mass number of innocent people to the Shadow Realm. Because of this, I was able to chant a shield spell around the newcomers until I can get to the bottom of this. Until then, we need to find Shrone and stop him before he destroys all life as we know it!" Judai announced.

"What about the people in the Shadow Realm?" Atem asked frantically. Though, he wasn't sure if his friends were there, but it was very possible and couldn't forgive himself if anything should happen to them in the Shadow Realm. The council stared at the young king. "We can't just leave them there to die in the Shadows!"

"If we enter the Shadow Realm, we might not survive. Only those with great dark powers like Judai can enter," George Washington claimed.

"Though, he is right. We can't just leave them there," Judai said, then looked directly at Atem. "Atem, would you like to join me into the Shadow Realm and investigate the newcomers? You are a Shadow Game player, are you not? You can survive the shadows."

"It will be an honor!" Atem agreed, then was automatically teleported by Judai's side, after Judai chanted a spell.

"Is there anyone else that has survived the Shadows that wants to volunteer?"

Many of the kings and queens began giving each other glances. Tut shot up and shouted, "I have! We Pharaoh's have a dark power that is passed down from generation to generation! It runs in the family! I shall join!"

Atem felt speechless about his friend, though knew that Tut would always be willing to be by his side. They were best friends after all. Tut had his share of battling against the darkness as a young Pharaoh and gave his life to protect his people, even to put a curse upon himself. Tut had to save his people from the plague of darkness conducted by the people he thought were his friends.

Tut teleported next to Atem. Judai, Atem, and Tut were to go into the Shadow Realm and examine the civilians that were transported there. Now, the only objective was to find Shrone and destroy him. Judai had to send volunteers to find Shrone before capturing and destroying him. He was not one to be dealt with so easily. He had killed thousands before being captured.

"I now ask for five volunteers to find Shrone and capture him!" Judai requested.

"I will join!" Empress Dowager Cixi of the Ancient Chinese region. She stood up with pure confidence and boldness. "I do not have any sort of fondness for my neighboring country, but that does not mean I will not fight to protect it!"

"I will join too! I will not miss putting an end to Shrone's wicked ways!" Henry Tudor shouted boldly.

"I will join with Henry too!" Victoria declared. Her, Henry, and Dowager appeared on the other side where Judai, Atem, and Tut were.

"Anyone else? I need at least two more volunteers!" Judai declared.

"I shall volunteer!" Alexander the Great of the Ancient Macedonian region. He held short blond hair, narrowed face, blue eyes, and a serious look to his face. Atem had heard of him. Alexander was a ruthless conqueror and was the one responsible for bringing an end to the Pharaoh's rule. Even through that, Alexander was still his friend. He had once helped Atem by not letting his 'darker half' acquire the power to rule the world.

Alexander was teleported to the group between Henry and Dowager. That was when Julius Caesar of the Ancient Rome region stood up and shouted, "I shall volunteer as well!" He teleported right next to Victoria.

"Very well. You five shall be taken to where the dark energy is felt at the most, Domino City, Japan. I need you to find the fiend and bring him back to the Shadows where he belongs!" Judai ordered.

"You will bet we will!" Alexander promised.

"Wait! Before we go-" Atem said, remembering something at the last minute. He dug into his tunic and took off a cartouche necklace Tea once gave to him long ago with his name imprinted on it in Ancient Egyptian characters. "I have friends, who live in Domino City and I believe they can help you. One of them is Yugi Moto, he looks like Henry and I. There are other ones too: Joey Wheeler, Tea Garner, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, and Tristan Taylor. You can trust them. Tell them that you are friends of Atem and show them this." He gave Henry the cartouche and clasped it in his hand. He looked up at Atem with narrowed eyes and a nod.

"If I shall find your friends, I offer their help. Though, I must know what the others look like, besides Yugi," Henry said.

"Joey has blond hair, blue eyes, shows off a lot, has a funny personality, and is usually seen hanging around Yugi. Tea looks like your wife Teana. Tristan is found with Joey. He has short brown hair, serious look, usually teases Joey. Ryou has long white hair, blue eyes, wears light colored clothes, very proper, people call him Bakura. Seto Kaiba shouldn't be hard to miss. He owns Kaiba Corperation. If you find the building, you will find him there. He will mistaken you for Yugi, so tell him who you really are and show him the cartouche. He'll give you a hard time, but keep begging him and he'll eventually tell you."

"Sounds like this Kaiba is Rosenkreuz. If he is, I can handle him. Thank you for your help, Atem."

"Your welcome. Tell my friends I said 'hi' and I miss them."

"I well be sure of that," Henry smirked in response. He put the cartouche necklace around his neck before the two groups were teleported. The group of five were sent to Domino City, Japan and the other group was sent to the Shadow Realm.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yugiohlegend: _****I did this chapter. This chapter is in third person. Enjoy!**

Back in Domino, Yugi and Tea had gone to the police. The authorities said that similar reports had been filed all over Japan. All the reports were of children 12 and under gone missing or disappearing without a trace. Reports said that the children just disappeared and only their shoes remained. The officer said that he was in contact with other police stations across Japan. He said that there were similar reports happening all over Japan.

Yugi and Tea exchanged a share of worries. As they were driving home, Yugi notices someone on the street he recognizes. It was his friend, Stacey. Stacey was tall and moderately built. He had long brown hair but not long like a girl's hair but more like a man's hair. Stacey had been a long time friend ever since they met at a local tournament. Plus he was the only duelist Yugi knew who held a Dark Magician card.

Yugi stopped the car to talk out his feelings about his son being kidnapped and maybe find some information about the missing children. Stacey hopped into the car and began talking to Yugi about the incidents that are happening all over the country.

"Hey man, I heard that your son was kidnapped along with the others. I'm so sorry to hear about it. I'm just wondering, probably like everyone else is, who the hell would and could pull something like this off. I mean that they must have thousands of accomplices. Not to mention it just happened like magic."

"There has to be some explanation," Yugi says looking at Tea. Tea was staring at the sky crying. "We'll get him back, honey. It's just a matter of time. We aren't alone, you know. Thousands of people have lost their children to this… thing," Yugi consoles starting to rub her shoulder.

"I want him back, Yugi. I want him back in my arms." Tea says between sobs.

"Has your son disappeared?" Yugi asked Stacey.

"No, he just turned 13, which is probably why. He was freaking out when he saw his best buddy disappear all of a sudden. Something doesn't seem right. I've never had to deal with a case like this before," Stacey replied with furrowed eyebrows.

"You're lucky. Atem just turned 5! There are times like these when I really do wish he hit his teenage stage. If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive whoever is responsible for this!" Yugi glared at the road, being too angry to pay attention. Suddenly, someone who resembles Atem, the ancient Atem, was seen out in front of the car. Yugi swerves to avoid hitting him.

"Oh-" The Atem look-alike yells as he's almost hit as he ran out of the road. He huffed, still new to the new environment of this place. He was sure there were no more of those weird chariots walking his way. He swore the traffic here was worse than back in his day. He was able to notice Yugi's face as he rolled down his window. "A-Are you..."

Yugi looks at the Atem look-alike with bewilderment. He felt himself almost tremble "Atem?" Yugi asked, not believing what he was seeing. This was when he realized this Atem was wearing more along the lines of clothing from the dark ages or close to that time.

"No, but I know about his king and leadership, Pharaoh Atem. I'm King Henry Tudor." He replied as Yugi furrowed his eyebrows. He exited out of the car to talk to this guy alone, not wanting to make his wife hurt anymore than she already was. Henry showed the cartouche, that Atem had given him, to Yugi as he took it in his hand.

"Where did you get that? My wife gave that to a dear friend. But he is in the afterlife!" Yugi asked with glaring eyes.

"As I said, I know the Pharaoh. He and I are members of the Council of Kings with a lot of other kings from different cultures. I am from the England region of the Afterlife. Atem is with the Supreme King Judai and Pharaoh Tutankhamen in the Shadow Realm looking for the ones that Shrone has taken to the shadow realm... I suspect the kids I hear about that are missing," Henry explained as Yugi's jaw dropped and slowly nodded his head. "Me and my comrades have just arrived an hour ago. They may need help around here, since I'm one of the very few, who knows how to use a language translation spell. Atem informed me to come to you for help. Please, will you help us?"

"Who are your comrades exactly?" Yugi asked. "And who's this Shrone guy?"

"They're the other members of the Council of Kings, who bravely volunteered to help search for Shrone and destroy him. There are five of us. Me, Empress Dowger Cixi, Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, and Queen Victoria are all involved in the search. As for who Shrone is, he's a very powerful demon, a monster, whose mission is to destroy life. He had tried once before so long ago until the mighty council stopped him and the Supreme King imprisoned him. He was to remain in the Shadow Realm for all eternaty... until recently. All we know is that he's around here and he struck here. The Supreme King informed us that he felt millions of people entering at once and suspected this not being normal. We all knew it had to be Shrone's doing and from what I gather here, it seems like our suspicions were true... and younglings too."

"My son was kidnapped along with this… this… -I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him back." Yugi said quietly to Henry desperately. He nodded very sadly, pitying his look-alike. "If it means getting my son back, I am more than willing to help."

"Atem said I could also get help from Joey… Wheeler (I think), Tea Garder, Tristan Taylor, someone named... Roo Bakura? And someone else named Seto." Henry replies. Yugi rose two eyebrows. "Might you know these people?"

"Joey? I just saw him while I was at the police station. His son and daughter were the others... I'm more worried about Mary, she's barely a year old." Yugi whispered quietly, now knowing where all the children were.

"Atem mentioned about Seto? He said that Seto was a rich and powerful man... at least that's what I assume."

"Yeah, he owns the Kaiba Corporation just down the street. He has a kid too, so I'm sure he won't let his ego go to his head. Go and get Kaiba and I'll get the rest of my friends. He'll give you a hard time, so tell him your situation and don't ever back down. I will be there as fast as I can."

"Don't worry, I can deal with him. If he's anything like Rosenkreuz, I'll be sure to bring him to submission," Henry smirked cockily. This attitude almost reminded Yugi of Atem, except he was more sharp. "It also would help if you told me where you live."

"My wife and I live around that block to the left. It's the third house with the blue door," Yugi instructed, pointing the direction of his house.

"Thank you Sir Yugi. I will inform my comrades and we can discuss matters inside of what we shall do."

Yugi walked back to his car, sitting on the front seat, then shut the door. He looked in the back where Stacey was seen with widened eyes. Tea was still crying, not even noticing the stranger that looked exactly like Atem in medieval, or close to it, clothing. Stacey, apparently, noticed it. He gave Yugi a questioned face.

"I think I found someone, who can help us. He says the one responsible for this is a guy name Shrone, some sort of demon from the Shadow Realm. Him and his friends are trying to find him and defeat him. I think he can help us get the children back," Yugi explained.

"Normally, I would think you were nuts, but I've seen some pretty weird shit with you, Yugi," Stacey responded as Yugi showed a sleepish smile. "Not to mention I saw my son's friend disappear before my eyes."

"Wh-Who is this someone?" Tea asked, trying to get the courage to speak.

"Henry Tudor. He looks exactly like Atem, the Pharaoh, only with weirder looking clothing and acts nothing like he's from Egypt. He says he knows the Pharaoh, so I think we can trust him."

"Yugi, what are you talking about?" Stacey asked, confused.

"Stacey, you know about that millennium puzzle I found?" Yugi asked as Stacey nodded. "Well..."


	4. Chapter 4

Henry Tudor left his teammates in the middle of a park with green trees and grass next to a small pond with a fancy arch bridge. There were purple flowers covering a few patches of the ground, which many of the royal members found particular. Alexander was especially fascinated by the small purple flowers and even picked one of them from the ground.

"How strange. Of all the countries I've conquered, I have never seen such fine beauty," Alexander said.

"I have to agree. I have never seen a place like this before and with such strange languages," Julius agreed, noticing his surroundings.

A family was found setting up a picnic on a silky red blanket. There were black strange trays with small bite foods, meat or fruit on a stick, and small wide cups that could be mistaken for bowls. What intrigued the group the most, except for Dowager, were the utensils they used to eat their food. It looked like two sticks, which everyone used with one hand to pick up their food and eat. It amazed the group how this was possible.

"How very particular!" Victoria commented with furrowed eyebrows.

One of the kids looked to the group's direction and stared at them strangely before talking in a strange language to his parents. They all seemed to be giving the group a strange look. Dowager snorted with glaring eyes.

"Just as rude as ever," Dowager huffed.

"It is only due to our clothes and skin. We are aliens to them," Alexander pointed out.

"She is right. The citizens here are very rude and quick to judge. Not to mention they're naked," Victoria commented.

"You're the one to talk. You English people always criticize and judge. You wonder why America cut itself from you," Julius smirked with folded arms as Victoria shot him a glare.

"I don't conquer or kill people. You, on the other hand... I seriously wonder why anyone would consider you of royalty when you and the rest have killed and tortured for your own gain or enjoyment. I at least respect America for not showing a manner of cruelty."

"That will be enough. Let us not point fingers and wait for Henry's return," Alexander said. "Maybe even wear more fitting clothes."

"I am not showing any such nakedness!" Victoria declared boldly.

"To this country, it is not showing nakedness. The culture of this country is different from yours," Dowager pointed out before letting out a huff. "Unfortunately."

"At least you're more close to fitting into their culture," Julius teased.

"I am nothing like these filthy rats!" Dowager shouted with a filthy glare.

"I clearly doubt that," Alexander teased, trying to get Dowager's goat.

Henry Tudor was found running back to the group. They all turned and faced him to know what to do next. It seemed that Henry had found Yugi, whom Atem had told them about.

"Yugi had informed me where to meet him at, but first, we must face Seto Kaiba. It seems he may comply, but it maybe a bit difficult. I might need your help, at least to prove to Seto Kaiba that I am not Yugi, since we both look exactly the same. He might think this is a trick," Henry informed everyone.

"Thank you, Henry. Do you know the location of Seto Kaiba?" Alexander asked.

"Yes. Follow me and I will use the same spell I used on myself to understand their language and be able to speak it," Henry replied and the others nodded.

Though, the five of them were from different time periods and languages, they were able to understand each other through their spirit mind links. Every dead spirit was given a mind link, giving them a certain radar to other spirits. If both spoke different languages, they could speak their own language and understand each other through their spirit mind links. This was easier when discussing plans in the Council of Kings. Compared to mind reading, spirit mind links came naturally and were only used for language translations.

Communicating with the living was a different story. The Ba still lived inside the shell of the living, preventing any spirit mind links. In order to understand them, one must have the powers of darkness. If the spirit was not born with dark powers, he or she would never be able to communicate with the living.

In this group, Henry Tudor and Alexander were the only members of the group with dark magic. Queen Victoria did have dark powers, but never used them, except in desperate situations. Julius held the power of powerful light, which he used to destroy and conquer countries easier. Dowager used a unique magic called yin-yang magic. Nobody knew or have seen her use this magic before, but were aware of its majestic powers.

The group walked along the sidewalk a few blocks, the citizens of Japan exchanging stares, to Kaiba Corporation. All the royal members continued their walk, holding boldness and pride as they walked down the sidewalk. The women of the group loathed the citizens around Japan for acting so rude and giving them stares. It was not their right to act so rudely around them. They all held a royal rank.

The group came to a tall building that was over 20 stories high. All of them were amazed, especially by the statue of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Dowager found this strange that the Japanese citizens would follow the Japanese traditions of hoarding off evil spirits. They followed a different culture after all. They never even respected their dead ancestors like they should!

"It seems this person is like Sir Rosenkreuz," Henry said confidently with a huge smile.

"That is fine craftsmanship. I must find the sculptor of this masterpiece!" Julius complimented the statue.

The group walked upstairs to the door and walked inside. Henry walked to the information desk and asked where Seto Kaiba was. The employee told Henry that Seto was busy at the moment in his office and asked to schedule an appointment. Henry replied to the employee lady that this was an emergency.

"I will inform Mr. Kaiba right away, sir," the employee replied.

"No need, Madam. We will lead ourselves," Henry replied, already having noticed the map behind the lady where Seto Kaiba's office was located. Along with translating his language and understanding others, he could also translate the Japanese characters.

Henry and his group walked on their way toward the stairs before noticing the elevator. The five all stared in amazement at the elevator, noticing a glowing arrow pointing up. They all walked into the elevator and pressed the number where Seto Kaiba's office was supposed to be located at. They all jumped as soon as the elevator began moving up and stared at the numbers counting higher and higher.

Two people were staring at the group strangely as Victoria shot a disapproving look and the two looked away from the group as if minding their own business. As soon as the elevator reached the right number of the group's destination, they all walked out of the elevator, watching the double doors close.

"Amazing," Julius whispered. "What strange travel device is this?"

"It moved us up this building faster than if we would've taken the stairs. The technology is astounding!" Victoria said with such enthusiasm.

"We must focus on the mission!" Henry reminded everyone as they nodded and walked on their way to Seto's office.

Henry walked right into the office with his friends behind him. His eyes widened when he saw Seto Kaiba. He had some strange banana rock on his ear while shooting Henry a glare. Then, his eyes widened in surprise for one second before changing back to a glare again. Seto was not in a good mood. He hung up the phone.

"What the hell do you think this is, a costume party? Get out of my office!" Seto glared.

"We're here to talk serious matters! I'm sure you are aware that the younglings here have disappeared suddenly, including your own. We know who's responsible and need your help to defeating him. If you don't comply, this planet will be destroyed, starting with this country floating on an island," Henry said plainly.

"I am aware of that and I'm also aware that I have a company to run and have no time to look for long lost pets!"

"His name is Shrone! He's a demon, who escaped from the Shadow Realm. He's very dangerous and has great power. If you think taking the younglings is his most threatening move, you're far from wrong. Everything you see here will be gone in a blink of an eye and everyone you know will die, including your kid!"

"Do you think I'm not aware and more importantly, do you think I care?"

"I think you do and will hold your pride to hide your true feelings!"

"I will say this once and I will say this again, leave my office!" Seto threatened with glaring and angry eyes.

In one mere second, Seto's desk was flipped down on the floor, everything from the computer to office supplies scattered on the floor. Seto jumped and glared at the woman responsible for this outrage, Victoria. She gave no emotion to her stare or her voice. She slowly walked toward Seto with a pointer stick, which she retrieved from the desk, right at his chest.

"You listen here, young man! I will not tolerate such behavior from a ruffian like you! You will treat Henry like a gentleman!" Victoria said plainly as Seto's head turned boiling hot, being bossed around by a woman, and one with incredible strength too. Seto couldn't help, but show a smile.

"I must honor you for developing more backbone than an average woman. Though, that does not give you my help," Seto said.

"And why not?"

"Have you been paying attention? Our Prime Minister has the whole country of Japan under lock-down. He's looking for any suspicious activity to find the missing children. I don't know what's going on with my son Raiden, but anyone who does any suspicious activity will be arrested on the spot and I'm not going to be involved in another cult parade!"

"Maybe you haven't heard me right, but everything here will be destroyed! It is only going to get worse. This isn't over and it's not going to stop for another year! There is no time! The clock is ticking! You can rather stay in your office and watch everything die, and not the quick kind, or you can help us stop Shrone. Find out what's going on! Help us with the power you earned by owning a company!"

Seto kept his face firm, then declared, "I know you're not from here... I will give you a room to stay and any technology you may need for your little cult charade, but that is it! I am not giving you any kind of help, except a place to stay! As far as I'm concerned, you can all just get yourselves killed or arrested, if you're lucky. Now, get out of my office or I will call security!"

"... fine," Henry replied quietly, biting his thumb, before him and his group left. "By Satan's hairy arse, he's just as bad as-" Victoria slapped him across the face.

"Hold your mouth! May the Lord have mercy upon you, Henry!" Victoria rebuked sternly.

Henry took a deep breath, then said, "I apologize, Victoria. I should not let my anger get the best of me."

"I'm just as angry as you are. That man is a barbarian!" Julius said plainly.

"The least we can do now is meet Yugi at his place. Maybe he can get through to that loggerhead," Henry concluded as him and his group began walking back toward the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Youngbountygirl: Hey. Sorry for taking so long doing this, there was some writer's block we have, but we are continuing this. Also, the chess play was based on my game against a computer, so I apologize if this** **is** **not** **how** **a** **pro** **plays**. **I** **did** **try** **to** **make** **moves** **that** **I** **would** **think** **Seto** **would** **make**. **Enjoy!**

Back at Yugi's house, Stacey and Yugi were talking to one another about the situation, while Tea seemed distant from morning over the loss of her son. Yugi saw the pain in his wife's eyes and put his arm around Tea, smiling at her warmly. She looked into his violet eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek. She put her head into Yugi's shoulder and began to sob softly.

"We're gonna get him back, I promise. We're never gonna let anything like this happen to him again," Yugi promised and immediately, after he said that to her, Henry and everyone opened the door to Yugi's home and stepped in. Victoria spoke, seeing as only she and Henry could speak with Yugi in his native tongue.

"Yugi, I presume?" Victoria introduced, putting her hand forward.

"Nice to meet you," Yugi interrupted. "I've studied about you during High School. Not to mention I'm an archeologist and it would be a surprise, if I never heard about you at all." He took Victoria's hand and kissed his thumb over Victoria's fingers, then gave a questionable glance. "Uh... I did it right didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. It seems you are very cultured Yugi," Victoria replied, flattered that Yugi knew so much about her. "We are the members of the Council of the Kings sent to defeat Shrone, the demon that stole your child and the children of this country. The damage will be much worse if Shrone is not imprisoned once more. He will take all of the youth from this country, perhaps even the adults, if he's in the mood. He will use their essence to fuel his dark powers and take control of the Earth, making all of the people of Earth his slaves. We beg of you, will you help us?"

Yugi looked at his wife, then at Stacey. He turned back to her and said, "He stole my son, Kaiba's son, Stacey's son's friend, and Joey's newborn daughter. I am more than willing to help you in any way I can."

"Atem speaks very highly of you. I am sure you will be a great asset," Henry says to Yugi with a very cocky smile.

"There is just one problem though," Victoria says, showing a very serious expression. "Seto does not want to cooperate with us. He seems like that devilish Rosenkreuz to me. Despite that, he was willing to give us a place to stay."

"I'm so sorry about him. I'll see if I can knock some sense into him. Is there anyway to teach the others Japanese? I know you can use a spell to do it, but..."

"The problem is that the others don't have dark powers and I'm very limited. I could only use it for Victoria and I. Empress Dowger says to know some of the language, probably enough to have a simple conversation," Henry admitted as Yugi faced Empress Dowger, who just showed her usual glare.

"I know much. I am Empress Dowger Cixi of China, as you might've guessed," Dowger introduced in a rough tone.

"Ah, gotcha. Us and China are not as rough as we used to be... though we have our ups and downs," Yugi said, rubbing the back of his neck, understanding why Dowger was acting a bit discriminative toward him. She kept her glare. "Anyways, I'll be right back." He left to the kitchen, grabbing the phone and dialing the number.

- In Seto's office -

"Kaiba, your son and mine were kidnapped, so why won't you help us!?" Yugi fumed

"Yugi, the Prime Minister declared a state of emergency and has set a curfew. I am trying to do everything I can to find Raiden and the others from here!" Seto replied plainly, while typing a few things on the computer.

"From where I'm standing, it doesn't look like you're doing anything at all."

"I have my teams out there searching the city around the clock."

"With that curfew in place by that bastard Prime Minister, it seems like you're just lying to me! You are doing nothing to save the children!"

"I have funded most of the operations looking for the children out of my own pocket, not with company's funds, so don't tell me that I'm not doing anything!"

"Then help the children more by helping us fight off this new enemy!"

"I would, but I have a conference in five minutes."

"Then I challenge you to-"

"No Yugi, I'll handle this one. It's between me and the donkey's arse... don't test me, Victoria!" a voice said from behind him. It was Henry Tudor. Seto heard the phone being handed to someone, whom he already guessed was Henry. "I hear you play Chess. We play! You win, we'll leave you alone, I win, you get your craven arse up and help or so Lord help us!"

"Fine. I haven't played against my rival, or a look-alike of him, in anything from Duel Monsters. Be in my office in one hour."

Henry used the hour to prepare for his match by playing against Victoria for a while, thinking of different strategies. Yugi found it interesting of how these royal people of England played Chess. After all, it was very popular in Europe, so it only made sense. On top of that, Henry Tudor was a reincarnation of Pharaoh Atem, meaning he was also the King of Games. He also learned that Henry won the War of the Roses by using his Chess board for battle strategies. Yugi had found this very intriguing and interesting. It seemed like something that even Atem would do, only using Duel Monsters instead of Chess.

The hour had passed and they finally met Kaiba back in his office. There was already a small Chess board set up for Seto's and Henry's game. Chess pieces were made of clear and non-transparent glass and the board itself was made of marble. Henry was intrigued by the look of the game board, since he had never seen one like this in his life (the game he was used to was made of wood). The detail of the craftsmanship was also intriguing.

"You ready to play, your highness, or do you want to back out? I was a champion of Chess before going into Duel Monster. If Yugi was as good at Chess as he is in Duel Monsters, it would be harder to defeat me in this game," Seto offered with his usual smirk before a game.

"Hardly," Henry replied, showing a cocky smirk. "I've lived in this world alot longer than you and have even entered a few tournaments in the Underworld, believe it or not. Don't underestimate me." He sat down across from Seto with his legs crossed, almost like Atem.

"I move first. I move my pawn to F4," Kaiba said, moving his pawn.

"My move is to place my pawn at D6."

"I move my knight to F1 from G3."

"Kaiba, why will you not help us? Think about your son. Any father would go out of their way to save their offspring. How old is he?" Henry asked.

"He is ten."

"You must be a proud father to have him as your son. Think about him out there, scared and possibly alone. He must be crying for his father, crying for you!" Henry said in a slightly darker tone. "I move my knight from G8 to F6."

"Do you think I'm not thinking for the worse? I'm not a king like you, who can send a grand search party whenever you want to. At this point, I could be arrested and, if I get arrested, there won't be any hope for Raiden period. I move my pawn to D3."

"Yugi seems to be willing to help and he's taking a bigger risk than your filthy rich self. Even in my time, the rich being arrested was more difficult than arresting those of low class. I move my pawn to C5."

"Of course Yugi would, because he's a freakin' saint! I move my pawn to A3."

"Kaiba, listen to yourself!"

"No, you listen, everytime crazy magic hocus pocus fairytale stuff happens, it always has to be pointed to Yugi. I'm not going to pay for whatever stuff he pulls off. That's his thing, not mine!"

"You're a coward and that will be your downfall of your son, unless you do something! I move my knight to A6 from B8."

"Humph!"

Seto and Henry continued playing the game, becoming tense by the moment. Yugi had faith that Henry could possibly win this game and get Seto's help. Yugi continually prayed silently that his son and everyone else's children were safe and sound. He could almost imagine Atem screaming and wailing like he would whenever he had a nightmare or was scared of the dark. He had to be strong and have faith that Pharaoh Atem and the others were keeping them safe.

Seto could see that Henry had already taken alot of his pawns and was only left with his pawn, two towers, and knight defending his king. Henry already sacrificed his two knights and bishops to keep his king safe and to take down Seto's pawns. No pawns means an opening to kill Seto's king. Seto couldn't argue that Henry had practiced this game though his afterlife. If he didn't do something, he was going to lose the game and Seto was not going to lose to some look-alike of Yugi and Pharaoh Atem combined.

"I move my tower to F2!" Seto declared, moving his tower forward.

Henry moved his pawn from C3 to D2 and declared, "Check."

"King takes out your pawn!" Seto declared, using his king to knock out Henry's pawn on D2.

"Tower from B8 to D8! Check again," Henry smirked, knowing his win was only a move away.

"I move my king to E2!"

"Queen moves from B3 and takes out your tower on D1. Checkmate!" Henry smirked, using his Queen to knock down Seto's tower, making Seto glare hardly. "Feels like War of the Roses all over again. My love was my main key to victory. I will forever be in your debt, dear Elizabeth," he said while picking up the Queen piece and fiddling with it with his fingers with a smirk upon his face.

"What is that suppose to mean? The only thing Elizabeth of York did was marry you and unite the two houses!"

"And how did you think the war finally came to a close? Force isn't enough to win a war, sometimes you need a woman's touch. Anyways, a deal is a deal."

"Very well. I admit my defeat. I will hack into the government system and see if I can find anything top secret to tell us about this demon or whatever. I am sure there is more that the Prime Minister is hiding from everyone about the children. Is that enough to suit your needs?"

"Hm?" Henry questioned.

"He means he will find any information that our ruler is hiding from us," Yugi translated.

"Ah. Thank you for your help, Sir Kaiba. I am in your debt," Henry thanked Seto, who just humphed in reply. Henry turned to Yugi. "The council and I will be at Kaiba's place, if you need us. As much as I'd be honored to stay at your place, I am afraid there isn't enough room for all of us and I don't want to cause more stress on you than there already is."

"There is no trouble at all, your highness. I owe you more than I'm giving you!"

"I should say the same for you. Anyways, we must be off. We must plan for our strike," Henry said, then turned to Seto. "You wouldn't have a chess board on hand, would you? It is how I do my battle strategies after all."

"I have several old ones. You may use one of them. Hobson will give you one, just don't think I'm giving it to you."

"Of course! I am only borrowing it to prepare for battle," Henry said, then left the office, along with Yugi


	6. Chapter 6

**Youngbountygirl: Now to cover this part, because part of the story isn't just about Yugi and the other Council of the Kings defeating Shrone. There's more to it going on. There will also be a surprising new character. We will add new characters, including Stacy's son, but right now, everyone is preparing, so it's better to just stick with the few. We can't have too many to start with. Enjoy!**

Pharaoh Atem, Tut, and Judai entered into the Shadow Realm. The area was a forever darkness with rocky deserted land, no life anywhere (plant or animal) and not a star or a single light in the sky. It was just complete and utter darkness. Of course, there were other parts of this area that showed a different kind of terror, but this was the location where Judai felt a huge number of newcomers. Being that the three kings were of darkness, they created a barrier around themselves to prevent any of the effects of the Shadow Realm harm them. In this area, hunger, thirst, and loneliness was to effect anyone, who came to this area.

Luckily, when Judai sensed the newcomers, he knew something was wrong, so he placed a barrier around the newcomers, so they would not feel the effects of this part of the realm. They would not feel any hunger, thirst, or loneliness. Though, if they had any fear of the dark or landscape, that was nothing he could solve with his own powers. Though, on the positive side, hunger, thirst, and loneliness was the worse than fears humanity had in his/her own self.

Atem and Tut could feel the living souls of the newcomers and knew that Judai was right when he sensed that something was terribly wrong. Something inside the trio feared that these newcomers were sent by Shrone as a start of his destruction, but whom would he bring to this place? The question was answered when they heard a distant crying, not just a crying, but a crying of thousands or a hundred thousand BABIES!?

"Do you hear that?" Atem asked as Tut nodded.

"I hear it too. This is Shrone's doing! Those are children!" Tut responded.

"No, they're babies. Little small innocent infants. I'd know those cries anywhere. That bastard! Of course he would start by the innocent of the innocence!" Judai responded, seething his teeth.

"Then, we must hurry! We can't leave the young ones alone. They must be scared," Atem instructed as the trio made haste and followed the sound of the crying.

The wailing screams from the hundred thousand babies grew louder and louder, never-ending. Fear rose within the trio as they grew closer to the group of newcomers. They soon were able to see the large group inside the invisible barrier Judai had created. It was located at the darkest clearing, but surprisingly showed almost hundreds of campfires and torches. They were about to question this when they found that these babies were being held by older little ones between the ages of 5-3 years old, using their thumbs or fingers as pacifiers. The slightly older kids between 6-9 years old were holding the toddlers ages 11/2-2 years old or playing with them. The oldest of the kids were walking around like a military group or commanders.

The trio stopped, watching the older kids calming the smaller ones down. There was a loud whistle from among the group as they all stood attention, the older ones anyways. There was a girl, who looked older for her age, but was 12 years old. She held straight black hair that was tied in a ponytail, almost black eyes, and bangs right above her eyes. She wore a white t-shirt, a pink skirt that reached to her knees, and white, with cute little hearts, tennis shoes. As cute as she was, she held a commanding face.

"Keep calm, we have our volunteer children's choir!" The young girl announced as she walked from her area and there was a choir of children ages 10-12, who began to seeing a soft sweet lullaby in choir form to help the little infants go to sleep.

"I can't keep the barrier around them forever. We must get them away from this place," Judai said as the two other kings agreed.

"We must," Tut agreed as the trio stepped closer to the area. The screams and wailing of the little infants did begin to cease from the soft singing of the children's choir.

The three dark kings did not know how to get the children's attention. They obviously were trying to keep the smaller infants to rest and their loud sounds could wake them up. There was also the fact these children might be too scared to trust them, especially since a good number of them were preteens. Though, there were hundred thousands of children. How were they going to gain their attention?

"State your name," the girl said; the same girl, who announced the choir earlier. She looked at Atem with seriousness in her eyes. "Are you Yugi Moto?"

"N-No, I'm sorry. My name is Pharaoh Atem, these are my friends Pharaoh Tutankhamun and King Judai. We are from the Council of the Kings and are here to lead everyone back home from this place," Atem said as the girl furrowed her eyebrows deeper.

"Tutankhamun died thousands of years ago. Do you think I'm some sort of moron?"

"Do you even know where you are?" Judai asked as the girl looked at him.

"No."

"You are in the Shadow Realm, it's like hell. A powerful demon named Shrone brought you here. I know you may not believe it, but I'm sure your transportation here must be just as unbelievable," Atem explained as the girl sighed, turning her eyes to the direction of the general group of kids.

"Sounds similar to what the other kid of Domino group said."

"Hm?"

"My name is Kamiko, Prime Minister's daughter and leader of this group. Nothing happens unless I say otherwise. Got it!?" Kamiko introduced in a demanding tone. The three kings nodded. "I don't know how we got here, but we are here and we are trying to make do what we have. I have already organized everyone with caring for the babies like changing dippers and what nots, though we don't have extra dippers on hand. We haven't found any water or food, but nobody's hungry or thirsty surprisingly. If you have any extra dippers, food, water, or at least shelter, I want to know and I want you to show me where before I get the others going."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I have made a protection barrier here to prevent any hunger or thirst in this area. The Shadow Realm was originally made as a prison for criminals. I knew that something had gone terribly wrong when I felt newcomers, so I made a barrier. If you allow us, we will help you prepare for your long journey out of here. I know these kids are wanting to return home, including yourself," Judai convinced Kamiko as she looked up with her eyes.

"The kid from the Domino group also said what you said. I will give you three the benefit of the doubt. Maybe what you're saying is true and maybe it isn't. Either way, we need to get home. You say you will give us supplies, which is about over thousands of dippers, if you can count. If you can give us that number, I will be willing to bargain with you. Maybe that kid wasn't being imaginative. Then again, that puzzle of his did prove otherwise."

"Puzzle?" Atem almost whispered, wondering about something in his mind.

"Mind telling us how you organized this?" Tut asked curiously.

"We came here and everyone was screaming and crying worse than now, including the older kids. There were many of us going to our siblings and starting fights. It was pretty bad. This probably went on for hours on end; at least it felt like it to me. The kid I mentioned got everyone's attention and told us to focus on caring for the babies, since they are more helpless than the rest of us. Many of us didn't know how to handle kids, so he instructed to use our fingers as pacifiers and try to sing to them, bounce, talk, or play with them to calm them down. I took care of the rest. I decided to take in charge and organized everyone to be in charge of a certain group. We're all split into different groups, depending on what city or area of Japan we live in per population. Us older older kids from ages 10 to 12 are in charge of the group of kids as a whole, including voting. The kids from age three to five years of age are to be responsible for the infants under a year old or one year, if there aren't enough infants. The kids ages six to nine are in charge of the toddlers from one to two years old. The hardest part was for the brats to start acting mature and not crying for their mommies."

"You did very well, Kamiko," Tut complimented the girl as she nodded with a bright smile.

"Thank you. I am the Prime Minister's daughter after all."

"You mentioned about a kid in the Domino group? Does he know about Shrone and what's going on?" Atem asked.

"You can ask him, but you will have to check with Raiden, he's in charge of the Domino group. I will show you to him," Kamiko said as she walked around the group, the trio following her.

Atem, Tut, and Judai watched in horror of the thousands and thousands of children trying to care for the littler ones like parents. They were too young to hold this kind of responsibility! Judai may've prevented the worst of the chaos, but the scars were still there. Many of the kids looked upon the trio as they walked by with fears in their innocent eyes, holding the even more innocent infants. These innocent children were holding back so many tears and cries they wanted to scream from their hearts.

Kamiko reached the group of the kids from Domino City. A young boy about ten years old stepped forward. He held dark green hair cut neatly with hard brown eyes. He wore blue jeans and a stripped black and brown shirt. He walked to the trio right before a smaller boy ran behind him, looking up at Atem in horror. He saw those innocent violet eyes and hair, though cut shorter, that belonged to his dear friend Yugi Moto. He knew right away that this was his son, especially after seeing the puzzle around his neck. He was holding a small infant baby girl in his arms with barely any hair on her head and wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Stay behind me, that's not your father," the boy ordered as Yugi's child shied slightly behind him. The boy looked at the dark kings in the eye. "Who are you three and why is this one impersonating Yugi Moto?" He pointed to Pharaoh Atem as his eyes lit up. "Speak!"

"You are right, I am not Yugi Moto, but we look alot alike. My name is Pharaoh Atem of Egypt, these are King Judai of Babylon and Pharaoh Tutankhamun of Egypt. We are from the Council of the Kings. Kamiko says that there was a child, who might know about Shrone, the demon that brought you here," Atem said.

"So you're impersonating the name of Yugi's offspring and cramming fairytales into our heads? Get-"

"W-Wait Raiden, I think he's telling the truth," the little boy behind him said, slowly stepping in front of Raiden, who rolled his eyes in response. "Daddy says I was named after a great Pharaoh. You said Pharaoh in your name. Are you that great Nameless Pharaoh Daddy tells me so much about?"

"Is your name Atem as well?" Pharaoh Atem asked, astounded and flattered that his best and closest friend named his offspring after the pharaoh himself.

"Yes, Atem Yami Moto."

Pharaoh Atem was almost speechless, not only did Yugi name his offspring after Pharaoh Atem, but his son's middle name was named after the temporary nickname he gave to the Nameless Pharaoh as well. Pharaoh Atem cleared his throat, taking a deep breath, before continuing his mission.

"When you were taken here, did you see anything?" Pharaoh Atem asked.

"I saw this really scary monster from the vision from my puzzle. He was bigger than the Kaiba Dome, and was black, and had really huge horns on his head, and his voice was really really scary. He made me cry and cry and cry. I stopped crying when I saw everyone cry too," Atem said as the little baby in his arms began to cry. He placed his finger in the little infant's mouth as the small baby began to suck on it. "Her name is Mary. She's Uncle Joey's new daughter."

"Joey Wheeler's daughter?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Pharaoh Atem replied, almost chuckling.

"Are you here to take us home?"

"Yes."

"Daddy says you always make things right."

Pharaoh Atem almost chuckle again, then asked, "Do you know what this monster, you saw, wanted?"

"He wants all of us. He wants the kids like us. They will be here soon, but not yet."

"I feared that. Shrone was known for driving at the weakest point and continuing toward that point until there's no more," Judai said. "He's going to get the other youth. Should we warn the council?"

"I will inform the five about this news right away. I believe they have already contacted Yugi Moto," Tut said.

"Thank you, Tut," Pharaoh Atem thanked, then turned to Kamiko. "Listen, we need to get everyone moving. We will provide you dippers and other supplies you may need before we head off, but I need you to gain our trust."

"It's okay. He's a friend of my daddy. You can trust him," Atem said to Kamiko.

"Normally, I wouldn't trust the little kids, but... I owe him for keeping everyone in line. You have my trust, but don't break it. Don't forget, I'm the Prime Minster's daughter, I'm not a princess!" Kamiko warned with hardened eyes.

"Understood," Tut replied, showing a nod.

"Good," Kamiko replied, then walked up to the choir's location, signaling them to step down. Everyone turned at attention. "These three men say they can bring us home! If we follow them, we can get back to Japan! Time to change and pack up!" She stepped down and faced the three. "Give us supplies."

"Very well," Judai said, then him, Atem, and Tut used their dark powers to eat away the poop or pee from each of the infants' dippers. All the children gasped as many of the babies' cries ceased even more. "Their dippers are cleaned now. We placed the poop and pee to another part of the realm."

"Thank you," Kamiko said plainly, in a softer tone. She prepared everyone to move.

"I like her. She's a leader in her own way," Tut said, admiring the young girl. "I hope I one day I see her as a Council member."

"You see potential?" Pharaoh Atem asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"More than you know."


	7. Chapter 7

_**yugiohlegend**_**: Now, let's get going, shall we? This chapter is set in the Kaiba mansion, and also at Duel Academy. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Youngbountygirl:**_** In case you guys are wondering, Jaden and Alexis are a couple. The rest is cannon other than that. This, I would say, takes place right at the start of Jaden's Junior year at Duel Academy, meaning that this takes place between Jaden's return and the episode after that.**

The next day, when Yugi returned to Kaiba's mansion, Henry was already strategizing with the chess board lent to him by Kaiba. Kaiba himself was standing in the corner, near the fridge, sipping a glass of wine. Henry also had a glass sitting by the chess board. The glass looked like it was empty and refilled. Joey was on the couch with his wife, Mai.

"Hey Joey, How are you and your wife? I am so sorry about Mary."

"Hey Yug. Mai has been crying since Mary disappeared from her crib. I guess Tea has been the same way since Atem disappeared," Joey said with a voice that just seemed so broken. He looked up at Yugi, looking like he was about to cry. "Yug, I don't know what I'm going to do. Mary is barely two."

"MARY!" Mai cried out, hiding her face in Joey's shoulder and pouring her heart out. "What kind of sick twisted maniac would attack those so helpless and innocent?"

'Pharaoh Atem, please let our children be alright. I know you're looking for them. Please find them and bring them back to us,' Yugi prayed in his heart.

Henry knew this dangerous demon was known to pray on the young to play with the weak minds of humans. Nobody would have a choice, but to watch themselves suffer and hear the crying of such small innocents. Henry did not live during the time when Shrone attacked the world so many years ago, but he heard stories from those that did, like Alexander.

'Alexander, you have fought with Shrone long ago. Tell me what I need to know,' Henry told Alexander through their link.

'Shrone has already made his first move. He targets the most innocent of them all. When I saw him, he took and murdered my children, including the one inside Roxana. This was before Alexander IV Aegus existed.'

'I expect he won't stop from the little ones he's taken yesterday.'

'He won't.'

'Thank you,' Henry said, then moved the black pawn diagonally, knocking off one of the middle white pawns.

Alexander leaned against the wall, having flashbacks of his conquests and victories he made to conquer the world. Many today probably would call him mad, though no matter how many countries he conquered, he never could cure the scar Shrone made on him those years ago. He wasn't sure if he would go mad again. Deep inside, he knew it wasn't himself that would go mad this time. It would be someone else and Shrone knew exactly whom he was going to target. Even Henry knew to win the game of Chess, one must get rid of the pawns to move closer to the king.

_At Duel Academy…_

Jaden and Alexis were walking hand in hand to the next class together. A young 13 year old freshman, who went to school at a very early age and was put up a grade, walked up to Jaden.

"Hey Jaden!" the young boy said, about to ask a question until his body disappeared, leaving his shoes behind.

"What the..." Alexis responded, and then her and Jaden heard a scream.

"BLAIR!" Marcel was heard screaming as everyone ran to where the scream came from, including Mr. Bonaparte.

"Son, what's wrong!?" Bonaparte asked in concern, Dr. Crowler almost in complete shock.

"Sh-She just disappeared, father!" Marcel wept as Alexis heard a text on her phone, then stared at it in shock.

Jaden looked over his girlfriend's shoulder, which read, "Jess is gone."

"Who..." Jaden asked quietly.

"Jessica... she's my little sister... w-what's going on?" Alexis asked, trying to recover the best she could from her shock.

"I-I don't know," Jaden replied quietly. He was trying to recover from the incident with Yubel and the Dark World and now he was going through this again. He wasn't sure how to react to this or what to do. This villain seemed extremely dangerous and terrifying by his magnificent powers and mysterious figure. Jaden already could predict what this villain looked like and it put him in shock.

Suddenly, Jaden's eyes began turning multicolored for a minute or two, then gold for several more seconds. Syrus saw this and ran to Jaden, shaking him.

"Jaden, snap out of it!" Syrus cried out.

Jaden blinked his eyes, his eyes changing back to normal, then clasped his forehead saying, "I... I'm okay."

"Relax Jaden, it's only a shock from your ancient memories of the Supreme King Judai. This is non-other than Shrone's doing. I'd know that power anywhere. I don't know how he escaped, but you and everyone are in grave danger," Yubel warned as Jaden clasped his forehead.

"I think we're in trouble. This new villain... Shrone I think... the Supreme King has dealt with him before... at least that's what Yubel just told me," Jaden warned everyone as Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte stood in shock.

"I'm calling Mr. Kaiba. We'll get to the bottom of this," Chancellor Shepard responded as Jaden nodded.

_At Kaiba's mansion…_

"Mr. Kaiba! We have just received word from Duel Academy. A few of the freshman have vanished with nothing left, but their shoes," Rolland declared.

"So it begins again. How old were the students?"

"I believe 13, sir."

"I want round the clock supervision of Duel Academy. I want a representative of Kaiba corp. in every classroom."

"Are you sure Mr. Kaiba? That's alot of manpower to expend."

"Do I look like I care? Just do it!"

"Also, a student named Jaden Yuki as claimed that this is the doing of someone named Shrone," Rolland said.

"Wait, there's someone that knows about Shrone!?" Seto asked in mere shock, then his face began changing back to normal. "Jaden Yuki must have some knowledge about the paranormal. I think he knows more about what's going on than we probably do. Bring him here, Rolland."

"Yes sir," Rolland replied, then headed out right when Yugi began walking to the Living Room, along with Victoria, Julius, and Alexander.

"I couldn't help, but hear. Did he say Shrone struck Duel Academy?" Yugi asked as Seto nodded.

"I wasn't sure if this demon would strike the island too, but I guess it did. It is part of Japan after all," Seto smirked, then turned it into a serious frown. "There is a student that might know about Shrone named Jaden Yuki. I'm going to have to talk to this person personally... see what he knows."

"Wait, did you say Jaden Yuki?"

"You know him?"

"I dueled with him a long time ago. He also has connections to the Supreme King, whom Henry and Victoria claim to have imprisoned Shrone long ago."

"So Judai has been reborn into this world," Victoria proclaimed, then the other two kings showed astounded looks. Julius Caesar began speaking in an ancient Greek tongue, Victoria and Alexander listening in.

"What did he say?" Yugi asked.

"Julius thinks if Shrone takes Judai's reincarnate, this world might be doomed," Victoria replied, understanding Julius from the king's/queen's link.

"Kaiba, do you know how much Jaden knows about how to use his powers?" Yugi asked Seto.

"I don't know. I did hear he helped save the academy several times. Jaden was also the one, who stopped the Society of Light that was running amuck around here," Seto replied.

"He must know something, if this is true," Victoria said, then Alexander made a comment in ancient Roman. "Alexander says that it might be wise to let this Jaden help us. He thinks if he has not been taken yet, then he's old enough to fight. Of course, I am not sure to let a youth fight or not."

"I am not putting my students in anymore danger! That is out of the question! I already had enough of getting calls from angry parents from several months ago when the school disappeared on me out of nowhere!" Seto burst out.

"I would like you to calm down, sir. There is no need for that kind of behavior," Victoria said plainly as Seto took in a deep breath. "That's more like it."

"Let's take this one step at a time, Kaiba. We'll talk to Jaden and see what he knows about Shrone, then we'll play the rest of this by ear," Yugi said as Seto sighed deeply.

"That, I can do," Seto said before leaving the Living Room.

"You should let Henry know about this," Yugi told Victoria as she nodded.

"Agreed," Victoria replied, before her and the two other kings followed her to the other room where Henry was planning his strategy.

_At Duel Academy…_

Chancellor Shepard knocked on Jaden's dorm door as Syrus answered. There was stress building up on Jaden ever since the disappearance of the younger freshman boys and girls struck. Jaden was nowhere to be found.

"Jaden, you're not going to believe this, but," as he looked into the room, Jaden was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Chancellor Shepard asked.

"Well..." Syrus was about to reply, fixing the collar of his Obelisk Blue uniform.

_In the forest of Duel Academy…_

'I need some time to think,' Jaden thought to himself. 'What was that entity that I saw? Red eyes. Black skin. Horns on the side of its head. It was almost like those movies that you see scratches appear out of nowhere. I just cannot put my finger on it.' The ruins of the Abandoned Dorm come into sight. 'I feel power coming from this site again. I remember when I played the Shadow Games in the basement of this dorm. The ghosts of my past still haunt me to this day, from what I did in that dorm. Titan. Banner. Everyone that was hurt there, I just can't escape them. Now more people are going to get hurt because of some demon I fought against at some time in a past I know nothing about. Jessica, Blair, and countless others. I…I…I don't know if I can help them.'

Yubel appears behind Jaden along with Banner. "Jaden. You have the power. I believe you can and you're not alone in this. You have your friends and something tells me you might have more."

"She's right. I think the answer to defeating Shrone lies within the memories of the Supreme King. The question is how to tap into it..."Banner, then was cut-off by someone shouting.

"Jaden! Jaden! Where are you?" It was Chancellor Shepard.

"Here I am, Chancellor. What do you need?" Jaden asks.

Mr. Seto Kaiba has sent a helicopter for you, Jaden. He is going to fly you to his mansion along with two other friends."

"SERIOUSLY!? He's never done that before, even with the Society of Light incident. This must be really serious. You said that I could take two people along?"

"Yes, I advise that you choose your friends wisely." Chancellor Sheppard smiles at him.

"Thank you, sir. I will."

_At the Obelisk Blue Dorm…_

Alexis sat on the couch with her brother, Atticus. Atticus looked like he had been crying, but perhaps he had no more tears to shed. Alexis had been staying strong with the others crying from losing someone dear to them. Someone had to be the strong person here, especially with Alexis's boyfriend not being in good shape, since the Dark World incident. Jaden walked right in.

"Alexis. Kaiba is sending a helicopter. I want… I _need_ you to come along with me.

"Why, Jaden? My sister disappeared and my mother is going crazy!"

"I couldn't help, but overhear," A familiar southern drawl voice said. Jesse walked in and looked at Jaden. "Jay, what is going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm betting that Kaiba has an explanation for what's happening. That's why I need to his mansion to find out. He said that I could take two people with me. I'm definitely taking Alexis. I can take one more person with me."

"So, that's why you're going. If Kaiba knows something about this, than the disappearences must be more serious than we realized. I'm coming then."

"You can count me in too!" Jesse offered as Jaden smiled, then nodded.

"Okay then, it's settled, let's get going." Alexis says.

"Okay. I'll need to get something from my room first." Jaden says. "Get to the copter and I'll meet you guys there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay Jay. Don't be late."

"Thanks Jess, I won't!" Jaden runs back to his dorm. He grabs his deck and duel disk. "I have a feeling I'm going to be needing them." He says to himself. He runs to the harbor where the helicopter landed and about to take off. He gets to the copter and sits down in a slump. "I made it." He sighs like he had been running.

"Just in time, Jaden. We almost left without you." Alexis says.

"Time for take-off!" Jesse yells as they start lifting off the ground. They were off to see Kaiba.

_At The Kaiba Mansion…_

"The helicopter will be arriving within the hour, Mr. Kaiba," Rolland announced to Seto with the phone in his ear.

After these few words were said, Yugi began hearing his phone ring, seeing it was Stacy on his caller ID. He answered it.

"What the hell is going on? Michael has vanished! What the hell is happening!?" Stacy cried out over the phone

"We know. A second wave of kids has disappeared." Yugi says, hating to be the deliverer of bad news. "This time they're of ages 13. My guess is that when a day goes by, a wave of kids disappear that are a year older than the previous ones that disappeared."

"Oh my god. What am I going to do!? The Prime Minister has this country under lock down, children are disappearing, we can't call anyone outside of our country, my wife is probably having convulsions from this in Canada, my son is gone, and we are no closer to finding out how to stop this madness!" Stacy panicked.

"Calm down, Stacy. We're doing the best we can. Kaiba has found a student, who might be able to help us. We'll have to play this by ear. For right now, let's just hope that the Supreme King, Tut, and the Pharaoh have found the kids and are bringing them to safety. That's all we can do," Yugi said.

"I know... I..."

"I know. You're scared. We're all scared," Yugi said, then let out a sigh, combing his fingers through his hair. "Listen, try to get in touch on what the Prime Minister is up to. It won't help us much, but it will at least give us something. I get the feeling the more we know about what the Prime Minister is doing the closer we'll get to uncovering Shrone's location."

"Will do. Thanks Yugi, you're a real help."

"No prob," Yugi replied, then hung up.

"What makes you think Shrone and the Prime Minister are connected?" Seto asked.

"Don't you find it fishy that the Prime Minister isn't sending soldiers on a search mission or something? I think there's more going on here that he's not telling us," Yugi declared with folded arms as Seto scrunched his lips, seeing where Yugi is going with this. "I only fear that this is going going to go worse... far worse than we expect."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Youngbountygirl: _****I know Yubel wasn't the Supreme King's brother or Jesse's reincarnate. I made them brothers, because Yubel was a bit too obsessive over Jaden and saying "I love you" to him in the Japanese. I feel that having it romantic is gross and having the "best friend" thing is too cliché, so ancient brothers. As for Jesse being the reincarnate... it's because him and Yubel look very similar to each other and I think a human Yubel using real Crystal Beast spirits is badass. **

Judai, Pharaoh Atem, and Tut tiredly sat around a small round table, looking to their right to see the young ones feeding the little infants bottles of breast milk. Judai didn't have formula in one of the temporary palaces in the Shadow Realm, but he was able to find women in the dark realm that were willing to give out some breast milk for slight harsher sentence. He normally would never go to this level, but Shrone hadn't escaped, since the day he imprisoned the demon. He wasn't sure how he was going to defeat Shrone now.

There were also the new arrivals, the kids of age thirteen. Some of the younger older kids gave up their position for the older ones to take in charge to be relieved from the stress. Most of the newcomers took the jobs of cooking, cleaning, and helping out as much as they could. They listened to Kamiko, who still was taking in charge of the group. Her main goal was that if more new comers continually coming, she can start having the younger kids be relieved of caring for the infants and toddlers.

Tut looked out at the kids, and then said, "we're going to have to continue at some point."

"I know, but getting out is the hard part. Here, they are safe, but out there, they're in grave danger. I also don't know if I can defeat Shrone again," Judai said, rubbing his temples.

"I believe in you, Judai. We are the members of the council of the kings, are we not?" Pharaoh Atem asked rhetorically.

"I know, but having the ability to defeat him is not the problem. I'm just as in danger as all the other kids... my reincarnate. If he's taken, I'm render powerless."

"But reincarnation works to where, when we are reborn, it works like cloning. The clone version of ourselves is reborn, we are not spiritually reborn," Tut explained.

"Yes... unless you are the monster spirit or Ka spirit of your reincarnate, which I am to Jaden Yuki."

"You're the Ka spirit of your reincarnate? How did you discover this!? Most of us today don't even know if we are the Ka spirits of anyone anymore, due to everyone's disbelieve in the magic and arts!" Tut asked in deep shock.

"I found out about several months ago when my brother and his monster spirit were dying. I felt a deep pain inside and I began acting irrationally, due to those emotions, and before I knew it, I was in the dark realm with my master's friends dying before my eyes. I tried to help him the best I could by making him a powerful card that could save Yubel."

"Did you save Yubel?" Pharaoh Atem asked.

"My master did, but I think I hurt him in the process. As you know, the dark world is a world of the spirits that are damned and never crossover. Like an in-between world for the lost souls. I offered them a chance to crossover to the underworld, if they offered their life source or Ba, not all of it to kill them of course. Like-"

"A donation, we get it," Tut said, nodding.

"It was better than being sent to the Shadow Realm, if anyone dies in that world. For Jaden's friends that died, I had to put a protection barrier, until I could figure out how to get them out of this world. Anyways, I think when I sent them to the Underworld, Jaden's friends took it as me attacking and killing people. It didn't help that Jim started attacking and using that damn Eye of Orichalcum or the fact that Axel attacked my palace and didn't bother to ask me questions... then again, I probably shouldn't have been so..."

"Tempered? We know how that goes," Pharaoh Atem smirked as him and Tut chuckled. "If someone starts attacking you, you start getting your blow torch and pitch fork."

Judai sighed, rolling his eyes, and stated, "not to mention my brother was dying. I didn't know what else to do."

"Dinner's up!" A young girl with brown-black hair in a ponytail, bright brown eyes, a sweet smile, and wore a Junior High school uniform that was a long white skirt, white top with green sleeves and a school logo on the corner of it, and white shoes. She and the other 11-13 year old girls began passing out the food, which was a soup of some kind.

This same young girl began talking with a young brunet girl with a slifer red uniform. They and the other girls were passing out the food to the little kids, then the older kids. There were thousands of kids to serve, but the older kids were able to make enough food for everyone. The cooks were already eating in the kitchen, being that they were too tired and hurt to move period. The other older kids were to serve it to the other kids. The three kings claimed they would get their food last and that's what they did.

The three kids got their soup, then sat back down at the small round table. Everyone else sat at the tables or the floor. There was hardly any room around, but they made do with what they had. The ones that worked the hardest or at a higher position would sit on the tables and the younger ones with the infants sat on the floor. One was allowed to offer a seat to one person, but ONLY one person.

"This isn't half bad," Judai thought, a smile shown on his face.

Kamiko sat between Tut and Pharaoh Atem, being that she wanted to keep tabs on what the trio kings were planning on doing about the situation or where the group would go. The three kings respected this and always let Kamiko in on what was going to happen. Kamiko continued to keep every conversation and situation serious and focused. There was not one distraction that left her eyes. It was hard to believe she was 12.

"So, where are we heading to?" Kamiko asked.

"We're going to have to head to the closed realm. It's a part of the Shadow Realm where you feel closed in for those, who need a closed area for punishment," Judai replied.

"Like Solitary Confinement jail or something?" Kamiko asked. She called each part of the Shadow Realm a jail, since, from how Judai explained about this Shadow Realm world, it was a prison or a jail.

"Something like that, only yours is not as... torture. I try not to include any prisoners in there due to the events with Atem."

"More like it's for the vote of the council," Tut explained.

"I see. Is there a way to get through it?" Kamiko asked.

"There is, but it requires going through a narrow maze. Everyone has to follow me, understood?" Judai said with command.

"Understood."

"Hey Mister Atem sir," Pharaoh Atem heard young Atem, who was tugging on his cape. Atem had put Mary to sleep, who was being watched over by Raiden. "Can I sit with you or is this for the older people?"

Pharaoh Atem didn't know what to say. He knew this little one was only looking to him due to the fact he looked exactly like Yugi. To Atem, Pharaoh Atem was his father, even though they weren't the same person. Pharaoh Atem didn't want to hurt this little one. He smiled and let the little one sit next to him. Atem put his bowl of soup on the table and began to eat.

"Raiden says that the Shadow Realm doesn't exist and this all is just a dream, though I think this is all real. Heaven and hell exists... the Shadow Realm is probably like hell," Atem said, then looked up at Pharaoh Atem. "Is the Shadow Realm like hell?"

"Well... um... yes... it is," Pharaoh Atem replied, feeling nervous about saying something wrong. He knew nothing about parenting, how was he expected to handle or answer any questions from this child!?

"Ah... is that why Shrone was here? Because he went to hell?"

"Y-Yes. That's precisely why."

"I don't like him. He's scary."

"I don't like him either."

"Looks like someone is the little one's temporary father," Tut teased as Pharaoh Atem rolled his eyes.

"Well, he looks like my father. I suppose he could be like my godfather like Cinderella has a fairy godmother or my older brother, since he looks like a teenager," Atem said as Pharaoh Atem couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"I suppose I could be," Pharaoh Atem replied, seeing the little one smile brightly in reply, just like Yugi. "You know, you look so much like your father."

"Do I?"

"Very much."

Atem sighed, then said, "If I was like Daddy, I wouldn't be so scared all the time. He's the bravest guy I know, besides you."

"Well, thank you, but I know you are more like your father than you realize, little one. Did you know your father used to be scared of a lot of things when I lived inside him?"

"Really?" Atem asked, his eyes widen in amazement.

"Sure was. He was only eleven years older than you and still got scared."

"What was he afraid of?"

"Well..." Pharaoh Atem began, trying to remember. "He was afraid of fighting. He never liked hurting people. He was afraid of me."

"Really? But you're cool!"

"Yes, but I was a bit rough when he first solved the puzzle. He also didn't know who I was and would not remember anything that I would do. More importantly, he was afraid of his loved ones, friends and family, getting hurt... I think he still has that."

Atem looked down at his legs as he asked, "do you think he's scared now?"

"I'm sure he's scared for you at this moment. I know I would."

"Would you?" Atem asked, looking up curiously.

"Sure. I wouldn't want that demon taking you away from me... well, if I was your fa- I mean... you get what I'm saying?" Pharaoh Atem asked, trying to not confuse the kid.

"I get it! It's like when I was taken from my daddy. I was scared... but sometimes I wish I wasn't."

"Let me give you a hint, you know how you say your father is the bravest person you know?" Pharaoh Atem asked, holding the boy's chin.

"Yes?"

"He is, because he's willing to face that fear and take action. It is just like when you first came and decided to take action by taking care of Mary and helping the others. True courage is shown when you're willing to face that fear and take action despite of it."

"You mean like Finding Nemo where the Daddy goes out into the ocean and took on sharks to find Nemo, even though he's afraid of them?"

Pharaoh Atem chuckled, then answered, "yes, exactly like that. Your father is exactly like that Daddy fish. He's going to do whatever it takes to get you back. He won't be facing sharks though. He might face something dangerous as a shark, but I know he will face them and find you."

Atem smiled, and then glomped on Pharaoh Atem, who was taken aback by this surprise. He hugged the little one back as Kamiko narrowed her eyes and made a firm line on her lips. Tut looked at the young girl with two risen eyebrows.

"Something on your mind you need to tell us?" Tut asked.

"Something that Atem mentioned, about Finding Nemo. His father isn't the only one fighting for their kids, every parent is... including my father."

"How is that a bad thing?" Pharaoh Atem asked.

"Because Shrone will target the one in power, probably use Kamiko against him," Judai replied, he squeezed his spoon. "That's what he did to me... he used my children!"

"What happened when you were against Shrone?" Tut asked.

"I... Kamiko, what's your father like when it comes to governing? Is he anything like you?" Judai asked.

"Sorta. I'm more kinder to everyone. My father is more harsher. That's why The House of Representatives are necessary. If he just makes every law happen, things will turn to chaos, because he could just be having a bad day and me disappearing isn't going to help much," Kamiko replied, her eyes darkening.

"Meaning... Japan is in danger," Judai said, then hit his hand, with the squeezed spoon, against his almost empty bowl. "Shit!"

"Watch your language! You're scaring the kid," Pharaoh Atem rebuked as Atem huddled himself in his chest, using his cape to cover himself.

"He should be scared. My father is a good Prime Minister, but he can be demanding when he wants to be. This isn't Dragon Ball Z! Nobody is going to listen to a damn word you say just because one famous person throughout the country say so! They'll listen to my father, because he's Japan's Pharaoh or king just like the president of the United States is their king. Everyone isn't going to look up to a fighter, they'll look up to the king or leader of their country! That's how humans work in our society and this as been lasting since they day of creation!" Kamiko spoke up, hands slapped on the table, and eyes firmed. Atem listened, his eyes poking from Pharaoh Atem's cape.

"She's right," Judai said quietly as he covered his face with his two hands. Tut and Pharaoh Atem looked at their friend with sorrowful eyes. Then, Tut and Kamiko saw the young girl with the slifer red uniform standing still with such shock in her eyes. Judai slowly turned and saw the girl, who stared at him.

"I... I think I know who you are... what's going to happen to our friends... family?" The girl asked.

"Honestly... I don't know," Judai replied quietly.

"You're the only person, who can keep tabs on the real world. Is there a way you can travel there?" Pharaoh Atem asked.

"I did it once. I could do it again, but it requires my soul leaving this presence. My castle should protect everyone here... I'll go real quick and check what's happening to everyone," Judai said, closing his eyes and his soul began vanishing. The girl with the red slifer red uniform stood in shock with her mouth gaped.

Judai prayed that his master would let him through. Last time, he was allowed to control his master, because his master was in shock. Now, his master was as sane as a scientist. Luckily, Judai did gain control, but he was sleeping inside an unfamiliar flying object of some sort. It looked like a flying chariot, only it was more closed. The object landed on the ground and Judai saw the door open, deciding to use a spell to be able to understand Japanese.

"Hey Jay, we've landed!" Jesse called to his friend as Judai snapped out of his train of thought, trying to keep normal and hide his golden eyes as much as he can.

"Do you know a way I can find out what the Prime Minister is doing?" Judai asked.

"I don' know. I suppose you could look it up on the News. Why do you need to ask that, Jay?" Jesse asked.

"Because I think we're in grave danger. I need to know what the Prime Minister is doing right now."

"Uh... okay. I'll see if I can look it up on google news or..." Jesse said, then his eyes widened. He got out his iPad and typed the site on his pad. "That's weird. Google is blocked out. I'll go to another search engine..." Jesse messed around on his iPad for a while until he got to a search engine that worked. "There we go!" He searched in on the news on the Prime Minister and his eyes widen. "Holy shit! Alexis, you gotta take a look at this!"

Alexis ran to Jesse as her and Judai looked over at the article called Prime Minister's Full Control. The Prime Mister, with the votes from the representatives, have decreed that at this state of emergency that he now has the power to make laws that bypass the congregation. The Prime Minister's first decree was that he would have his congragation hear in on everyone's telephone calls, text messages, emails, online activities, security cameras all over the country, etc. It was as Judai had feared. The Prime Minister had full control. If Shrone controlled the Prime Minister, he controlled Japan.

"We're in deep trouble," Judai muttered as Alexis and Jesse looked at Judai, then their mouths gaped and eyes widened. Their Jaden's eyes were gold. "You have to warn the other council members!"

"It seems you've arrived," Seto said, then noticed Jaden's eyes were gold.

"Do you know where Yugi and the other council members are?" Judai asked, his two friends still in deep shock.

"Yes?"

"You guys are in deep trouble!" Judai declared, taking Jesse's iPad and showing Seto the article. "You have to warn the council members about this! If Shrone controls your king, he controls your country and his daughter is already in the Shadow Realm!" Jesse and Alexis gave each other glances, not being sure what to react to this. This had to be the Supreme King right? The same guy that tried to kill their friends and all of the innocent people of the Dark World?

"What do you know about Shrone?" Seto asked, looking at the Supreme King.

"I fought against him thousands of years ago... close to Atem's time, only a few centuries after. What he's doing right now is only the beginning. He always targets the helpless, because it triggers humanity's weakness. In my time, he took my children away from me, non of them lived. I guarantee you now that he has a hold of your king and using his daughter against him. Kamiko thinks that her father is going to decree whatever reckless laws will come out of his sleeves and compared to me, he's not used to Absolute Monarchy ruling. You need to keep the council members hidden from society. Shrone probably already knows they're here. Your king will make you strip out whatever evidence you have of the council being anywhere!"

Seto's eyebrows furrowed, looking over at the two students, then at the golden-eyed Jaden. He asked, "you're not Jaden, are you?" "I'm Supreme King Judai, former king of Babylon, member of the Council of the Kings, and ruler of the Shadow Realm," Judai replied, fist over his chest.

"Then, we've got a lot to talk about," Seto smirked, then his face grew serious. "Make this quick. I want you to be aware that you are controlling the body of one of my students and the only reason I'm allowing this is because you know more about Shrone than the rest of us. That's why I brought Jaden here in the first place. Tell us what you know about Shrone, then we're done."

"Not completely. Even if I return to Atem and Tut in the Shadow Realm, Jaden is still in grave danger. Bringing his two friends here is already risking their lives, now that your king has full control. We can't go back now! It's way too risky at this point and I'm not losing my brother or my wife again, no offense!"

"Wife?" Alexis asked with widen eyes.

"Bro?" Jesse added.

"You both have a long history lesson, Alexandria, Yubel," Judai smirked as the two students' eyes widen.

"Non taken. We both have something in common, only mine is already taken," Seto said, heading to the door and Judai following him.


	9. Chapter 9

**_yugiohlegend: This chapter is going to be just an explanation of what happened before between The Supreme King Judai and Shrone._**

"Judai. That's what you're called by, right?" Kaiba asks as he escorted Judai and Jaden's two other friends off the copter.

"Yes. Where are the other Council members? I need to inform them about the situation."

"I will do that, but right now, I need to know about the children. Nobody knows where they are and we're talking kids from barely a year old and over. This is different than when my students from Duel Academy were sent to the Dark World."

"I understand."

"I hate to interrupt, but if you're the Supreme King, doesn't that mean that you were the same guy that destroyed hundreds, if not THOUSANDS, of innocent people to create your Super Polymerization Card, if not taken us to another dimension!?" Alexis says.

"I was holding you and everyone else in another dimension in the Shadow Realm where you were safe and your every need was provided for. All I wanted to do was unleash the power of the Super Polymerization card to save my brother, Yubel. When I had mastered the power of the card, I would have used its power to fuse Yubel and me, then set the rest of you free like it did way later on. Unfortunately, I was interrupted in the process of mastering it by your friend, Axel. He used the Eye of Orichalcum to make me retreat into a distant corner of Jaden's soul."

"So you never meant to hurt us?" Jesse asked in surprise.

"No. I don't kill or hurt anyone without a reason, especially to those my master cares about. I admit that maybe what I did wasn't the best route to go, but if there were other options, I would've taken them. The only thing I could do, after I was attacked, was trust in my master. It's also hard to think strategically when you're under a lot of pressure."

Alexis wasn't around during the incident and Jesse had blacked-out during the whole incident when Judai had taken over Jaden and "killed" thousands of innocent lives. They could only maybe ask Jim, Axel, Aster and maybe Zane, if what Judai said seemed to make sense. On the other hand, it is possible that even they might not see it that way. It seemed to make sense to Alexis, knowing that she had never really faced torture. In fact, when she was supposed to be scared, she was actually calm. Maybe what Judai was telling her right now was more toward the truth than even the witnesses could grasp in their heads.

"What about the others that never made it?" Alexis asked, still somewhat suspicious.

"For Adrian, I couldn't control my brother, while he was in his mentally sickening state. Even if he wasn't dying, Adrian stole the power of Exodia and caused chaos and destruction all over the Dark Realm. In fact, if not Yubel, Atem would've punished that boy anyways. You can ask Yugi, you DON'T wanna get on his bad side. Yubel saved Adrian and showed him mercy by taking his life. At least he can be at peace now, including his girlfriend. As for the rest of everyone else, they chose to stay to help rebuild the destruction Adrian and I caused... mostly Adrian," Judai replied, then letting out a deep sigh. He hated having to reason with normal civilians that could never understand the choices he had to make as king on a regular basis. The only reason he did was because they were his master's close friends.

"You still haven't answered my question," Seto stated with little patients.

"Right now, the children are in one of my safe palaces in the Shadow Realm. We have a long ways to travel, so it will take time," Judai replied.

"It didn't take Shrone this long to escape."

"Actually, it did. Technically, Shrone escaped about a week or so ago. I had been fighting him and looking all over the Shadow Realm for him and tracking him down is no easy task. He's good at hiding his presence. I found out he escaped when I felt a powerful blow at the doors to the Shadow Realm. That's why I had to get the council involved."

"How powerful is he?" Jesse asked, almost speechless.

"What you're seeing right now is only scrapping his feet compared to the shit I've seen him do. I will explain more inside," Judai explained as him, Jesse and Alexis followed Seto inside.

_Inside Kaiba's Mansion…_

Henry was strategizing with the chess board that Kaiba lent him. Yugi couldn't think of any other way to pass the time except by reading a book by Andy McDermott called _The Pyramid of Doom_. Tea sat down and fell asleep on her husband's shoulder. Dowger was sitting by the fire, admiring the craftsmanship of the sides of the fireplace. The other Council members were sitting at a dining table, conversing on the topic of Shrone. Joey and Mai had gone home because Mai couldn't take the wait. He told Yugi to call when Jaden arrived.

Judai arrived through the elevator, his eyes glowing gold, which almost took Yugi aback. Tea opened her eyes, wondering what was going on. "Guys, we've got trouble!" He showed the iPad News article to them. All of the council members raised two eyebrows. "Not to mention the number of children are increasing by the millions. I'm not sure how long I can keep track of all of them. At this rate, I might not be able to protect all of them and that will be a hundred of innocent souls be devoured by the shadows!"

"Millions!? That can't be right!" Henry said in utter shock.

"You haven't seen the population then," Seto commented.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Yugi asked, noticing that Jaden's eyes were glowing gold.

"My name is Judai, the Supreme King of the Shadow Realm and former ruler of Babylon. I came, because Kamiko warned me that your king would make desperate attempts. I can only speculate, but I've come to believe that Shrone maybe using your king as a tool to destroy this country. He made the very same attempt to me about 1000 years ago."

"No offense, but I don't remember your name when studying Babylon," Yugi said, raising two eyebrows.

"That's because my name was completely erased from the historical record, Yugi. Shrone was partly responsible for that. Peace was held in Babylon for several years of my heir, until he took my children and threatened to kill them unless I did his bidding. I taxed the people so heavily that they had no money to buy food, but it was to prepare weapons and train soldiers and magicians powerful enough to stand against Shrone in secret. Eventually, their sons or daughters were payment to recruit more soldiers. After they were gone, I took cattle, then other animals," Judai explained, everyone's eyes filled with horror. He tried to keep himself straight, knowing the horrors and lengths he had to make in order to save his children and country. "I did finally battle him with the army I created. Of course, he had also tried to attack by taking the children I recruited for battle, including the women I was to use to deliver babies to grow my army. Shrone knew what I was up to."

"What happened after that?"

"I did eventually defeat him, after he took my wife. By that time, I realized that he also murdered my children, or so I was told by the Council of the Kings members during that time. I asked for volunteers, who were willing to give their lives to create a prison for Shrone and others like him. The number of volunteers were every soldier young and old that were taken as payment for taxes, which was about 300,000 men and women. We created a prison for him called the Shadow Realm and became the ruler over that realm, so any criminal would be punished for their deeds. The council members helped me create this prison as well, knowing the sacrifices I had to make. Unfortunately, I never gained back the respect from my people and eventually, I was assassinated. Even my son, who was born during the days of the war, could not understand the reason for my deeds until he joined with me in the Underworld. The same can be said about the other kings after me."

"No offense, but that just makes what you did in the Dark World like a day at Kaiba Land," Alexis commented in almost utter shock.

"This does not surprise me. My wife had called me a monster, while this was going on."

"So, you think our Prime Minister will so the same?" Tea asks.

"Worse. The first attack he will make is in Japan, which almost equals the population of this entire planet. My guess is that getting rid of the children is a good start, seeing that I recruited children against him. Your king will probably raise money to gain more power. Unfortunately, Shrone will know his methods and perhaps start making the adults disappear as well or kill them. Somehow, he will destroy Japan, then he will move to the other countries around the world until there's no one left on earth and he will forever hear the screams of the tormented souls."

"I don't understand, why would he want to do this? I mean after destroying everyone on Earth, would there just be no one left to satisfy him?" Alexis asked.

"Who says he will destroy them completely. He will only take out the strong ones. The weak ones, he keeps for torture. That's what he feeds off of... torture and pain."

"Do you know any way to stop this?" Seto asked.

Judai looks distraught for a moment. "I'm not sure... Defeating him will be up to the five. Me and my friends still need to get the children to safety."

"Is there a way we can help?" Yugi asked.

"No. You have yet to master your dark powers, Yugi. If you enter the Shadow Realm, you will suffer your torture. If anyone with dark powers could enter there, even your son would be playing hop scotch."

"How did you know I had powers?" Yugi asked astounded. Judai smirked.

"It's easy for me to spot it. Besides, there was a reason you weren't killed when you solved the puzzle."

"What do you expect us to do then?" Tea asked, feeling powerless.

Dowger answered in the Chinese language. Henry nodded and answered, "Dowger's right. We can only hide ourselves and be on our guard for if Shrone is to attack." Just then, his eyes began glowing red, almost gasping. "God damnit, he's near!" He looked up at the council members and everyone else. "Prepare for battle! We've got company! Anyone, who can fight in the air, go to the roof! The rest of you guard here!"

"I'm in!" Yugi said immediately before Jaden was back in control and gasped.

"Wait, what's going on!?" Jaden asked with sweat on his face.

"We got trouble, Jay!" Jesse replied, pointing to the three council members: Dowger, Alexander and Julius, who were rushing to the elevator, Yugi following them.

"Yugi, it's too dangerous! You only use your powers to fight against robbers, thieves and pirates, not demons or whatever that's going to attack us!" Tea cried out.

"They might need my help and I'm going whether you want me to or not! Besides, someone has to watch Jaden," Yugi said.

"I'm not getting anymore calls from the Yuki's! They already wasted two weeks of sleep from the Dark World incident!" Seto glared.

"No worries! I'll be fine!" Jaden assured, then sped right passed Yugi. Seto glared at Yugi.

"One scratch on him and I'm done helping you, Moto!"

"Thanks for the assurance," Yugi responded sarcastically, entering into the elevator and the doors closing.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Youngbountygirl_**: **FINALLY! We get a battle scene. There will be one in the Shadow Realm too, but patients, as they say, is a virtue. Now, time to finally see shit get real.**

Yugi stayed close to Jaden. His friends stayed behind, being that there was little room for a number of people to fit inside the elevator. Alexander strapped his arrow carrier around his back, while Julius strapped his sword belt and readied his javelin. Jaden looked around in curiosity, noticing that Dowger just stood with eyes fully closed and Yugi seemed to be watching the elevator doors. Jaden bit his bottom lip until everyone heard the ringing sound of the elevator.

Everyone got out of the elevator, entering the roof part of the mansion. It seemed like a dark room with concrete floor, metal walls, and a narrow passage with only one small safe at the side. Yugi walked to the safe and pressed several numbers. Jaden's eyebrows rose.

"You know the code to Kaiba's gun safe?" Jaden asked.

"Eh, I saw him type the code and I kinda copied it in my mind. I'd normally not do this, but we're going to need some fire power," Yugi replied, entering the code,75631, opening the safe and getting out a shot gun and some ammo, loading it up. He also grabbed a pistol and three clips just as a backup.

"I thought you're not supposed to have those, besides for hunting," Jaden said.

"I doubt if anyone will hear the shots on the roof this high up and besides that, this is the strongest weapon here I know how to use," Yugi replied, climbing up the stairs behind the three kings. Jaden followed behind Yugi, turning his duel disk on.

Yugi stood next to Jaden and Julius and Alexander stood beside Dowger, who stood with her right fist on her left palm and eyes closed. Jaden stared curiously at what Dowger was trying to do, but had no time to answer that as everyone saw three snake-like dragons that were like shadows in the sky. The middle one began shooting flames as Jaden placed down the Negate Attack trap card and a swirling vortex instantly sucked up the flames. At the same time, Dowger's eyes began to turn black and the flames attacking her and the other two kings were engulfed in darkness and deceased.

"Whoa!" Jaden responded in amazement as Yugi put the back of the gun against his right shoulder and touched his cheek to the gun, one eye open, as he pulled the trigger and the bullet struck the first dragon on the very left, bursting it at the head and making the body fall right at Jaden's and Yugi's feet. "EH!" It seemed so shadowy and ghost-like, it made Jaden wonder how the bullet shot it down.

"Jaden focus!" Yugi cried out as Jaden nodded, then summoned Yubel just in time before him and Yugi were burned alive by the two other dragons. Yubel caught the attack and threw it back at the middle dragon with intense looking eyes.

The dragon, which Yugi shot, roared with a booming shrieking sound. Yugi put his hand out, his forehead showing the Eye of Horus as his eyes glowed red. The dragon shrieked once more before falling dead. Yugi panted, then reloaded his gun.

"How'd you do that?" Jaden asked.

"I gave him a penalty game. Whatever I shot down, I can add dark essence to the bullet, so I can instantly give anyone I shoot a penalty game without hosting a Shadow Game," Yugi explained, showing a smirk. "I usually don't give anyone a penalty game, then again, I'm more merciful to a common thief than to animals, especially dragons after the Orichalcos incident."

Alexander kept shooting the last dragon with his bow and arrow, which glowed a brilliant light. It hit the dragon, which began to shock the dragon as if Zeus struck a lightning bolt at it. It screeched loud enough to make the trio's ears ring. Julius took out his sword and shouted in some sort of Roman language before fire struck from his sword and hit the dragon. It shot fire from its mouth, Dowger's eyes turning black once more and decreasing the flames. Dowger's eyes then turned to bright white light and began glowing like the star.

The dragon attacking the three kings screeched in pain from its eyes being blinded by the light. Alexander shot another arrow at the dragon and it fell right on the roof. The light from Dowger ceased, revealing the dragon with black blood oozing from Alexander's arrows and Julius' attack with his flaming sword. Yugi and Jaden were covering their eyes from the light, amazed at Dowger's brilliant powers of yin and yang.

Suddenly, arrows began shooting from the sky, one of them hitting Yugi at the back of the shoulder.

"YAH!" Yugi cried.

"Yubel, protect us!" Jaden ordered as Yubel stopped the arrows aiming for him and Yugi and shooting the arrows back at whoever shot them. Jaden ran to Yugi and snapped the bottom part of the arrow in two before pulling the arrow, from the top, out of his shoulder.

"Thanks," Yugi thanked Jaden, looking up and trying to find whoever many shot him.

Darkness seemed to be engulfing the sky where the five were at. Shadow creatures that looked like Slenderman, only they were just shadows and had no tentacles came swooping down. Yugi quickly got out a Duel Monsters Card from his pocket and pointed it at five of the shadow Slenderman creatures as four blue hats with question marks on them covered them all. Yugi aimed, then shot all of the hats, making all of the shadow creatures disappear instantly.

"You can make Duel Monsters cards come to life too?" Jaden asked in amazement, summoning his Neos, Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, and Neo-Spacian Humming Bird to fight the shadow creatures.

"Yep," Yugi replied, reloading his gun.

"Wait, Humming Bird, think you can help Yugi?" Jaden asked Neo-Spacian Humming Bird as he nodded, then made Jaden's cards glow and Yugi's wound instantly healed.

"Thanks," Yugi thanked once more.

Dowger began to glow a brilliant light again, making Yugi and Jaden cover their eyes from the blinding light. As soon as the light faded, an extremely loud laughter was heard from the sky. Yugi and Jaden could only guess it was Shrone. Being face to face with him now made him seem strong and powerful.

"You humor me, mortals!" the voice said.

"My guess is you're Shrone. Why does every guy like you under the term evil have to call everyone mortal? Is that like the villain's favorite word of the day?" Jaden asked with glaring eyes.

Yugi's eyes glowed red for a second before he darted, grabbed Jaden by the waist, slamming him against the concrete wall by the door to the roof, and a black bolt from the dark sky struck the area where Jaden was previously at. Laughter shook the sky as Jaden panted, sweat shown on his face from the fact he almost got himself killed.

"I haven't seen that look in ages. I remember when I first saw it after I killed your offspring, I believe it was about ten of them, am I wrong, Judai?" Shrone laughed.

"Shrone, kiss my god damn ass!" Yugi shouted as he pointed two cards at the sky. Atem suddenly appeared in his Pharaoh outfit, the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead, shooting to the sky before Shrone began crying in pain, his darkness fading.

"Bastard!" Shrone cried out before his voice faded and the sky appeared again.

"What was that?" Jaden asked as Yugi showed him the trap card Judgement of the Pharaoh and the spell card Unity. "Sweet!"

Suddenly, a sword was pointed to Yugi's neck by Julius, who was shouting in Ancient Roman with such fury. Yugi's eyes bulged open. Yugi was confused why this guy was mad at him. He did weaken Shrone after all. Did he do something wrong? Dowger shouted at Julius in Chinese, then turned to him.

"Shrone will seek and kill you," Dowger told Yugi, sweat shown on his face.

Pharaoh Atem gasped, panting heavily after his temporary disappearance. His hand clasped around his chest as his face began turning pale. Tut took his friend by the shoulder, shaking him a bit. Pharaoh Atem turned to Tut, fear written in his eyes.

"Yugi... he attacked Shrone," Pharaoh Atem choked.

Judai turned, eyes widened and his jaw gaped. His lips then closed, showing a firm line, then nodded before telling Pharaoh Atem, "guard the child."

Pharaoh Atem ran through the crowd of children in the wilderness that was full of black trees and long grass. This part of the realm was like a black jungle where wild beasts would forever torment the prisoners, who came here. Pharaoh Atem found Atem, who was holding Mary, guiding him with the back of his hand.

"Stay with me, young one," Pharaoh Atem said softly as Atem nodded. The young infant was sleeping soundlessly on Atem's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I'm still in charge of him!" Raiden snapped.

"And we're the ones that can let you stay here to die. You won't be the first Kaiba I gave a Penalty Game to," Pharaoh Atem replied as Raiden's eyes widened almost, then glared, staring at the ground and submitting.

Atem stared at the ground, keeping close to Pharaoh Atem. He waited until Raiden was gone before asking, "You wouldn't leave Ray here, would you?"

"No, but he also must know his place. After all, we're the ones protecting all of you from the dangers of this realm and Raiden should know that he can't always decide on what he wants."

"Ray can be a pain sometimes, but he's a good person. He always protects me and plays games with me," Atem said with a short smile.

"I know," Pharaoh Atem replied, showing a caring smile as he saw Atem smiling back.

Just then, a misty shadow appeared from the trees, then shifted right inside Atem. He gasped, then fell on the ground grasping his chest. Pharaoh Atem quickly grabbed Mary from Atem's hands and grasped his hand around the millennium puzzle around Atem's neck.

"Get out of the boy, Shrone!" Pharaoh Atem shouted, the eye of Horus glowing around his forehead. The children gathered, fear glittering in their eyes as the puzzle glowed and Atem began screaming and crying.

"DADDY! IT HURTS!" Atem screamed, tears forming in his eyes. Mary woke up and began crying bloody murder.

"I said get out of him!" Pharaoh Atem glared angrily, eyes glowing red, as he pressed the millennium puzzle against Atem's chest and Atem began gasping and his eyes instantly glowed red before the misty shadow was released from him. Pharaoh Atem took the child, grasping the puzzle around his neck, as the eye of Horus glowed brighter. "PENALTY GAME!" The shadowy figure sped away after receiving the Penalty game. Mary was still crying and Atem passed out. Raiden stood in utter shock as Pharaoh Atem gave him Mary. "You care for Mary, while I take Atem."

"Yes sir," Raiden submitted, taking Mary and trying to calm her down.

Pharaoh Atem checked Atem for a pulse. Luckily, he was still alive. Pharaoh Atem shook the child and he woke up gasping, then rubbed his eyes and began crying. Pharaoh Atem felt sorrowful for the child and helped him on his feet.

"It's okay, little one. He's gone. It was just parts of Shrone he left down here to terrorize your father. I want you to wipe those tears and keep walking. The farther we get from here the closer we'll be to your father. Everything's going to be alright, you understand?" Pharaoh Atem said as Atem looked up, lower lip hanging over, and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Atem sir," Atem replied, still rubbing his eyes and trying to wipe his tears.

"Let's keep going. Let Raiden know when you can hold Mary," Pharaoh Atem said, getting up on his feet and signaling for everyone to keep walking. Atem eventually got to hold Mary again.


End file.
